


University

by marbie20



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbie20/pseuds/marbie20
Summary: The squad have all gone off to college for a year and now they're planning to meet up back home. They can't wait to hang out and exchange stories about their adventures and even share some good news.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy sat up in bed, stretching. He blinked rapidly and checked his phone. He checked the date and sighed softly. He couldn’t believe it had been a whole year since he had seen the squad. After high school, everyone went their separate ways to school. They still kept in touch in their group chat, of course, but he missed seeing them. Luckily he wasn’t completely alone. A movement next to him brought him out of his trance. His boyfriend squirmed in bed, pressing the pillow to his face.

“Five more minutes,” he muttered.

Jeremy smiled and leaned over to kiss the back of Michael’s neck. “Babe, it’s time to get up. We have class.”

Michael groaned. “Can we just…not?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, climbing out of bed. “Come on. Just a few more days until we can go home and see everyone.”

At the mention of their friends, Michael perked up. “But we have to get through finals first. And my engineering final is going to be the death of me.”

“We all have hard finals.”

Michael scoffed. “Performing a written skit isn’t exactly rocket science.”

Jeremy turned to him, his eyebrow raised accusingly. “Hey, you try getting up in front of the class to perform a crappy skit that you wrote. It’s harder than it looks.”

Michael climbed out of bed and moved to Jeremy, wrapping his arms around him from the back. Michael pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s neck.

“I know, babe, I’m just giving you a hard time.”

Jeremy smirked and squirmed out of Michael’s embrace. “Go get dressed. I’ll meet you after class.”

Michael nodded, yawning. He got dressed, grabbed a granola bar for breakfast and slipped out the door. Jeremy watched him go, his heart leaping. He reached for his phone and saw the group chat was already sending messages.

**_ChrisCanigula: Good luck everybody on their finals! Can’t wait to see you!_ **

**_JakeyD: Got the big game tonight. I’m ready to go home. Anyone else?_ **

**_RichieRich: I am. I’m ready for finals to be OVER._ **

**_ChloeVal: All of my finals are just essays. Send help._ **

**_BrookieLost: But you’re a great writer, Chlo, you’ll be fine._ **

**_GossipGirl: Journalism final today. Talk about stressful._ **

**_JHeere: Michael just left for his engineering final. Got my big skit today._ **

**_ChrisCanigula: I have my improv final today, Jere. Wish me luck!_ **

Jeremy just chuckled at all the messages and put his phone away. Soon the group would be united and they could spend all summer together. First he just had to get through this skit. He only wished his heart would stop beating so rapidly.

***

Michael walked out of his final confidently. He aced that thing. He would be a computer programmer any day now. Soon he’d be making his own video games and he was going to make the levels harder than any game before. Not even Jeremy could beat the levels. Speaking of Jeremy, he hoped that his boyfriend wasn’t panicking back at their apartment.

Michael walked into the apartment and saw Jeremy pacing the living room, practicing his skit, working on memorizing every line of dialogue. He tried out different voices and postures. Michael just watched him with awe. When he wanted to, Jeremy could really come out of his shell.

Jeremy finished his speech and stood in the living, breathing in and out. Michael slowly clapped, making Jeremy turn rapidly at the sound.

“Michael! How did it go?”

Michael pranced over to Jeremy, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist. “Oh I aced that thing. No problem.”

Jeremy’s eyes lit up. “Oh that’s amazing, Mikey!”

He leaned in for a passionate kiss, and he could feel Michael smiling. Michael pulled back, grinning.

“Babe, your skit sounds amazing. You sound amazing. You’re going to ace this thing, I know it. You have nothing to worry about.”

Jeremy blushed. “Thanks. Chrissy has her improv final today, so I’m hoping she does great as well.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Yeah I saw the group chat. Everyone is so ready to go home, aren’t they?”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, it’s insane.” He checked his phone and hissed. “I got to go. It’s time.” He gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out the door, leaving Michael reeling. He was so in love with that boy.

Michael plopped down on the couch and pulled out his phone, going to check the group chat.

**_MichMell: Guess who’s officially done with finals?_ **

**_RichieRich: That’s great man! I still have two more today. Please kill me. I’m ready just to go home and crawl into Jake’s arms._ **

**_JakeyD: Man I wish you were here, Rich. College would be so much more fun. It sucks that Michael and Jeremy get to be together._ **

**_MichMell: Hey now, we chose it to be this way. Not everyone can have a full ride basketball scholarship like Mr. Jake Dillinger._ **

**_JakeyD: Well it has its ups and downs. As in, I’m stressing out about tonight._ **

**_ChrisCanigula: You’ll do fine, Jake. Everyone knows you’re the best basketball player ever._ **

**_JakeyD: I don’t know about that, but thanks, Chris._ **

**_ChloeVal: Two essays down, one to go. Someone_ ** **please _kill me._**

**_BrookieLost: You’re almost there, Chlo. Also, I just finished my last exam. FREEDOM!_ **

**_GossipGirl: Mark me down for being done. Totally aced all my classes this year. And I have some news for you guys when we get back…_ **

**_ChrisCanigula: Oh yeah? What’s that, babe?_ **

**_GossipGirl: You’ll find out._ **

**_MichMell: Well I’m going to start packing. Mell, signing off._ **

Michael set his phone to the side and walked to his room, beginning to pack his clothes. Jeremy and he were leaving tomorrow evening and Michael hadn’t even started packing. Jeremy had most of his clothes packed because he was good like that. Michael sighed and began the strenuous activity of folding clothes.

Michael didn’t know how much time passed when Jeremy waltzed in, falling on the bed. Michael stood up and leaned down to kiss Jeremy’s forehead.

“So? How was it?”

Jeremy stayed quiet for a few minutes, processing everything. He slowly sat up and turned to Michael, a huge smile spreading across his face.

“Michael…” he started, breathless. “Mrs. Jonas said that my skit was the best she’s ever seen. She thinks that I can go far with acting. She said I may be Broadway material!” He paused, trying to make himself believe that just happened. "I can't believe that she thought it was so good. And I thought it was crap." He giggled, turning back to Michael. "Maybe I actually have talent."

Michael just stood there, staring at his boyfriend with awe. Then he shot his arms in the air and span around cheering. He turned to face Jeremy and cupped his face in his hands.

“Jeremy! That’s amazing! We have to celebrate!”

Jeremy smiled softly. “Being here with you is celebration enough.”

Michael snorted and Jeremy laughed. “You’re so cheesy, you know that, Heere?”

Jeremy shrugged. “That’s why you love me.”

Michael sat next to him smiling. Then his eyes widened. “Oh wait, Jenna said she had something to tell us when we get back. Think it’s something good?”

Jeremy grinned. “With Jenna? Of course it’s good. She wouldn’t tell us otherwise.”

Michael nodded and then fell back onto the bed. “Man Jake is really stressing out about this game. And he’s really missing Rich. I know everyone is getting restless.”

Jeremy laid back to face Michael. “We’re almost done. So close.”

Michael pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. “I’m just glad that we’re together,” he said softly.

Jeremy pulled Michael close to him and snuggled up against his chest. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rich walked out of his last exam and just leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. He was done. His first year of college was over. Man, he almost wished he didn’t love science so much or else he wouldn’t be here. That chemistry exam almost killed him. But at least he got to blow things up in lab. He sighed and relished in the fact that it was over. He slowly stood up and walked back to his apartment. He walked in and fell onto the couch, face planting into a pillow. He felt his phone buzz and groaned. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw who was calling.

“Jake!” Rich exclaimed.

“Hey, Rich! How was your chemistry final?”

Rich groaned. “Hard, but I think I did alright. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. Luckily I actually know what I’m talking about.”

Jake chuckled. “Yeah, my last final was rough as well, but I think I did okay. Of course, sports medicine isn’t nearly as hard as chemistry.”

Rich snorted. “Hey now, you’re enjoying what you’re doing right? And you love basketball so that’s a perk.”

Jake groaned. “Oh yeah, basketball. I mean, I’m ready for the game, but I’ve been stressing so much. It’s the last one of the season. I just wish you were here, Rich. I miss you so much.”

Rich sighed, bringing the phone closer. “I miss you too, babe, so much. It sucks that I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“But just a few more days, right? And then I’m kidnapping you. I’m keeping you at my house the entire summer.”

Rich chuckled. “You bet, Jakey. Can’t wait.”

Rich heard Jake hiss and then say, “Ugh I have to go. Coach is calling for practice. Talk to you later?”

Rich nodded, his mood dampening. “Yeah, I’ll talk to you later…”

Jake hung up and Rich sat on the couch, alone again. He just wanted Jake by his side again. He rubbed his face with his hands and then stopped, an idea forming. He pulled out his phone again and called Michael.

“Rich? Hey, what’s up?” Michael answered. Rich could here Jeremy in the background.

“Hey, Michael. I wanted to ask you and Jeremy something.”

Rich heard Michael put the phone on speaker and then Jeremy saying, “Hey, Rich! It’s good to hear from you!”

“You too, Jere.” He paused. “Hey, so I have a crazy idea but it might just work.”

“We’re listening…”

Rich smirked. “You know Jake’s game is tonight, right? Well he’s really stressed about it and I just got off the phone with him. He really wants us, mainly me, there. Do you think we could, maybe…?” He paused. “Drive there tonight? Surprise him?”

Michael exchanged a look with Jeremy and he shrugged. Michael thought about it. “Well it’s about a two hour drive from here…if we leave in the next hour or so…” Jeremy could see the lights sparkling in Michael’s eyes. “Yeah, I think we could! That just means I have to pack quicker.”

Rich laughed with excitement. “Yes! Okay, meet you guys there? I want to see if I can get the girls on board.”

Michael agreed and then hung up. Rich couldn’t stop himself from grinning. He was going to see Jake tonight. They were going to surprise him and it was going to be great. He decided to call the girls and see if they would agree to it. The idea was crazy, but if Michael and Jeremy were willing to make it work, then maybe they could pull it off. And then the group could be reunited even earlier.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe collapsed on her bed after finishing her last essay. Her hands were cramping and all she wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, her phone started ringing and sleeping was no longer an option.

“Hello?” she murmured.

“Chloe!”

She suppressed a groan. “Hey, Rich. What is it?”

“Are you done with finals?”

Chloe sighed. “Yes, finally. I’m free.”

“Great. Hey, I have a crazy idea but Jeremy and Michael are on board. I want to see if you and the others are willing to help.”

Chloe sat up, a smirk forming. “I’m all for crazy ideas. What’s up?”

“Well you know how Jake has his big game tonight? What if we all meet up there tonight and surprise him?”

Chloe thought about it. “Is anyone else going besides you and the guys?”

“Not yet. Haven’t talked to Brooke or Jenna yet.”

Chloe groaned and fell back onto bed. “I love Jake and all, but if Brooke doesn’t go, then I don’t. Sorry, that’s just how it’s going to go.”

Rich suppressed a moan. “Fine. I’ll talk to them.”

He hung up and left Chloe lying on her bed. She decided to contact Brooke before Rich could and called her.

“Chloe, hey!”

Chloe’s heart leaped at her girlfriend’s voice. “Hey, Brookie! Hey, I have a question to ask you.”

“If it’s marriage, then yes.”

Chloe couldn’t contain her laughter. “Eventually, Brookie, but not now.” She paused, trying to contain the smile that was spreading across her face. Of course Brooke wanted a marriage proposal. She’s wanted one since they got together. Chloe hoped that one day she could provide one. “Rich called earlier. He wants us all to meet at Jake’s game tonight and surprise him. I said I wouldn’t go unless you do. Thoughts?”

Brooke wanted to scream with excitement. Seeing Chloe again earlier than expected? She was on board.

“Yes! Oh Chloe, I want to see you so badly. Is everyone else going?”

“Michael, Jeremy, and Rich are going. Haven’t heard from Jenna. I think Rich is talking to her.”

“Okay good! Has anyone talked to Christine yet?”

“Not yet. You want to?”

“Yep! I’m on it! Call you later, babe?”

Chloe smiled happily. “Of course. I love you.”

Brooke blew a kiss into the phone. “I love you, too.”

Brooke hung up and then started to call Christine. She answered right away.

“Hey, Brooke! What’s up?”

“Chris! Hey, so Rich had this idea and I wanted to see if you were interested.”

“I’m listening. What’s up?”

Brooke smiled. “So, Rich thought that all of us could meet up tonight at Jake’s game to surprise him and then we could end up meeting up earlier than planned.”

Christine grew excited at the thought of seeing all of her friends again, especially her girlfriend, Jenna, and her best friend, Jeremy.

“Oh I would love to! Who all is going?”

Brooke bit her lip as she recalled what Chloe told her. “Um, everyone except Jenna so far. But I don’t know what her answer is yet. I haven’t heard from her.”

Christine was about to say something when she felt her phone buzz. “Huh, speaking of Jenna, she just texted me. Hold on.”

**_GossipGirl: Babe! Have you talked to Rich yet?_ **

**_ChrisCanigula: I’m talking to Brooke now. I’m on board if you are._ **

**_GossipGirl: I totally am! And I can tell you my exciting news!_ **

**_ChrisCanigula: Oh I can’t wait! See you then!_ **

“Brooke? Jenna is on board!”

Brooke cheered. “Yes! Alright, let’s start planning and get this thing done. See ya!”

Christine hung up and held the phone to her chest, smiling. This is exactly what she had hoped for: seeing all of her friends as soon as possible. She couldn’t wait!

 


End file.
